deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DENSTIFY1/Research blog - Season 1
Step by step amiright? Pyro vs Dingodile ]] =Pyro= History Very little is known about Pyro, he only speaks through his mask, which completely muffles what he says. He is a delusional maniac living in a fantasy world called 'Pyroland', seeing the misery and destruction he brings as spreading joy all over. Info *Name: Pyro. Real name unknown. *Age: Unknown *Sex: Unknown *Species: Human(?) *Affiliation: RED team/Team Fortress *Occupation: Mercenary/Former company CEO *Role: Offence at close range *The first BLU Pyro was likely Abraham Lincoln General stats *Health: 175 (Above average TF2 health) *Speed: 100% (Standard TF2 moving speed) *Immune to afterburn (but not the direct fire damage) *Weight: Unknown *Height: Unknown '''Pyro has numerous weapons for many uses, but for this battle only the stock and achievement weapons will be used. Flame thrower *Pyro's main weapon *Homemade *200 ammo *Deals afterburn an effect that has a varied time depending on how long the flamethrower has damaged the target *Completely useless underwater The Backburner *Deals 100% critical hits when hitting the enemy's back *+150% airblast cost *Identical to the flame thrower in all other aspects *Intimidation points? Shotgun *Multi class secondary *Pyro's only bullet/hitscan weapon in this fight *Sawed off *Ammo: 32 *Ammo in clip: 6 *Pellet count: 10 *Point blank damage: 80-90 *Medium range damage: 10-30 *Long rage damage: 3-10 Flare gun *Long range projectile *16 shots *Damage: 30 *Deals critical damage to burning enemies (90) *Unusable underwater *Reloads right after firing Fire axe *It's a fire axe, I don't know what you were expecting *Acts exactly the same as all other stock melee weapons (except the baseball bat and butterfly knife) Axtinguisher *Mini-crits burning enemies and extinguishes them *Damage increased based on duration of afterburn *Kills grant a short speed boost *-33% damage penalty *No random critical hits *-35% switch-from speed All of his weapons are capable of destroying Engineer buildings and robots. Taunt kills Hadouken Pyro pulls his arms back and releases a very short ranged fireball *Damage: 500 (Almost an instakill) *Taunt duration: 3 seconds Armageddon Pyro blows bubbles above his head and hunches downward, creating a ring of fire *Base damage: 400 *Taunt duration: 5 seconds Both of these taunts are capable of destroying Engineer buildings and robots Airblast/Compression blast *Short ranged blast of air (whoa really) *Pushes enemies back several feet *Costs 20 flamethrower ammo to use (50 with the Backburner) *Unusable underwater *Can reflect multiple projectiles **Rockets (Including sentry rockets) **Grenades and cannonballs **Flares **Arrows, healing bolts, and repair claws **Laser blasts from The Cow Mangler 5000 *Non critical projectiles deal mini-crit damage (35% damage boost) Critical hit Critical hits are highly damaging attacks that can show up randomly, or when specific requirements are met. *Crits deal 3x the base damage of the weapon being used *Base crit chance for ranged weapons is 2% *Base crit chance for melee weapons is 15% *Critical chance increases depending on how much damage has been dealt in the last 20 seconds *Every shot of the shotgun has a 2% chance to deal a crit *The flamethrower is checked for crits once a second while in use Feats *Feared by all other mercs *Destroyed several small buildings with his flamethrower **Wiped a whole team in the process, without even trying *Easily kicked open a locked wooden door *Able to harm a giant bread monster that easily tore through a building *His fire is supposedly capable of melting robots, not just destroying them *Has more health than and is likely more durable than The Scout, who survived getting blasted with three rockets and thrown across Badwater into a window *Covered a man and the entire shed he was inside in gasoline without being noticed **Said building then exploded from the inside, and Pyro was seemingly completely fine *Capable of reacting to rockets and arrows being shot at him to airblast them *Moved out of the way of a capsule flying towards him from orbit just before it hit *Somehow became the CEO of 'Frontier Engineering' and made the company millions *Killed a bear with ease (granted it was still a baby, but the mother was so large that the babies were the size of regular bears) Weaknesses/Faults *Little options for long range *Still susceptible to direct fire damage, despite being immune to afterburn *Water makes most of his weapons ineffective *Airblast chews trough ammo quickly if used recklessly *Mentally insane *Heavies =Dingodile= History Dingodile was supposedly created by N. Brio, it's unknown how he ended up serving Cortex. Other than that, very little is known about his backstory. Info *Name: Dingodile *Age: Unknown *Sex: Male *Species: Dingo and Crocodile hybrid *Affiliation: Sometimes under Cortex, other times only in for himself *Occupation: Treasure hunting *Likes: Butter on toast, Treasure *Dislikes: Penguins, Bandicoots Flamethrowers Due to the radical difference in all of Dingodile's flamethrowers, he shall be given a composite of all his weapons Warped *A barrier of ice that circle around him *Varying types of fireballs **Small fast projectiles from the sky (can be fired at differing speeds) ***Can be fired two at a time *Stream of fire **Breaks his barrier Wrath of Cortex *Spray of fire affected by gravity, more akin to a real flamethrower Huge Adventure/XS *Missiles capable of breaking spiked rocks *Electric forcefield **Disabled by a good enough force Twinsanity *Small arced fireballs *Charge shot **Mostly fired downward *Straight thin stream of fire *Large rapid-fire spread of fire Dingodile can also engage in melee combat, his attacks are just basic punches and kicks though Feats *Able to harm Crash Bandicoot *Fire blasts break ice blocks his size (6 feet) *Missiles break cave rocks while underwater *Was inside a small shack as it completely crumbled on top of him with no injures or signs of pain *Can take the heat from his own flamethrower *Stands shirtless inside a boiler room and outside during the ice ages with no issues Weaknesses/Faults *No speed feats whatsoever *Exclusively a mid ranged fighter, up close and long distance options are either limited or non-existent *Almost never moves in combat *Retains little to no meaningful attributes from the animals he was made from **Cannot stay underwater without a helmet and swimming trunks *Ends up being the cause of his own defeat most of the time *His flamethrower is prone to exploding upon hit **Has only been shown taking two explosions before the third takes him out *Possible fear of heights *Greed =Comparison= Pyro *+Strength **In weapon power and physicality *+Speed **In reactions and movement *+Weapons that reward setting Dingodile on fire *+Airblast counters large amount of Dingodile's arsenal *+Afterburn immunity lets him tank Dingodile's fire attacks pretty well *+Can easily outmanoeuvre and sneak around the barley moving Dingodile *+Shotgun and fire axe could potentially break Dingodile's underwater barrier *=Durability *=Versatile and unpredictable arsenal not seen by their opponent *-Outranged and potentially overwhelmed by Dingodile's arsenal *-All non-melee weapons have limited ammo *-Would have trouble getting around Dingodile's ice shield *-At a disadvantage underwater Dingodile *+Weapons give Pyro a hard time getting close **Ice shields wall out his flamethrower **Pyro's only weapon that matches his fireballs in range is the flare gun *+Unlimited ammo *+Nearly untouchable underwater *+Claws, tail, and teeth provide slight advantage in hand to hand combat *=Durability *=Versatile and unpredictable arsenal not seen by their opponent *-Strength *-Speed **Stationary fighting style cripples him severely =Verdict= M.O.D.O.K. vs Fawful ']] =M.O.D.O.K.= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Fawful= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Papyrus vs Gaston ']] =Papyrus= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Gaston= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Sonic vs The Flash ']] =Sonic= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Flash= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Wolverine vs Akuma ']] =Wolverine= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Akuma= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Gengar vs Noob Saibot ']] =Gengar= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Noob= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Mr Freeze vs Robocop ']] =Mr Freeze= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Robocop= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Dudley vs T.J. Combo ']] =Dudley= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =T.J.= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Captain America vs Green Arrow ']] =Captain America= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Green Arrow= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Demoman vs Augustus Cole ']] =Demoman= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Cole= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Killer Croc vs Tiny Tiger ']] =Killer Croc= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Tiny= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Envy vs Shang Tsung ']] =Envy= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Shang Tsung= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Yang vs Panty ']] =Yang= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Panty= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Bowser vs Megatron ']] =Bowser= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Megatron= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Nonon Jakuzure vs Harley Quinn (Bonus fight!) ']] =Nonon= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Harley= History Info Feats Weaknesses/Faults =Comparison= =Verdict= Category:Blog posts